The University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) is submitting a competing continuation application to support our multidisciplinary predoctoral and postdoctoral Prevention Research Training Program. Our mission is to educate prevention scientists who will conduct leading community-based research with urban children and families to (a) promote social competence and supportive environmental contexts, (b) prevent mental health problems, and (c) reduce HIV/AIDS risk behaviors. The Program involves collaboration among 60 faculty from 5 UIC training units: the Department of Psychology; the Institute for Juvenile Research/Department of Psychiatry; the Health Research and Policy Centers/School of Public Health; the Center for Urban Educational Research and Development/ College of Education; and the College of Nursing. We request funds to support six predoctoral and six postdoctoral trainees, per year, between July 1, 1999 and June 30, 2004. Predoctoral fellowships will be awarded to highly qualified post-MA graduate students, and postdoctoral fellowships will be awarded to promising researchers who have received an advanced degree in the social, behavioral, or health sciences. We plan to award 50% of predoctoral traineeships and 25% of postdoctoral fellowships to minority applicants This goal is realistic given UIC's excellent commitment and our Program's successful track record at involving outstanding minority faculty and students. Trainees will participate in prevention related course work, supervised practica, and professional- development experiences over a 3-year period that emphasizes the following: socio-culturally appropriate assessment and intervention approaches with urban, economically disadvantaged, minority children and youth; implementing multi-component prevention program with families, schools, and communities; research designs, quantitative and qualitative methods, and data-analytic techniques for evaluating longitudinal preventive interventions; risk and protective factors for mental health problems and HIV/AIDS; developmental- epidemiological approaches; cost-benefit analyses of preventive interventions; strategies to disseminate effective prevention practices; and principles of scientific integrity and ethics in conducting preventive intervention research.